Saint Patrick's Event 2015
March 6-20, 2015 Leprechauns have invaded the Commons! Or rather, they were supposed to have. Some of them have run off, and you'll need to gather them all up and complete their tasks in order to complete the St.Patrick's Day Event! Ribbons and prizes will be awarded after the event ends. Here is the official Codename post on the event. Event Missions 2 10-20 Progress Points* |name3=Beer Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Leprechaun Beer and Invite your friends to help the Third Leprechaun (O'Lexis) collect beer for the celebration! You can find Leprechaun Beer by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task3=Collect 10 Mugs of Beer |reward3=8 2 10-20 Progress Points* |name4=Clovers Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Clovers and Invite your friends to help the Fifth Leprechaun (O'Lucky) collect Clovers to bring luck to the party! You can find Clovers by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task4=Collect 10 Four Leaf Clovers |reward4=8 2 10-20 Progress Points* |type1 = main}} *The number of progress points you get from turning items in to a station is proportional to that station's effectiveness (the orange bar that appears when you turn stuff in). You get 10 points at 50 effectiveness and 20 at 100 effectiveness. Daily Event Missions Note: These Special Event Missions are repeatable every 20 hours. or 2 20 Progress Points |name2=Green Food Coloring |type2=main |desc2=O'Henry (the Fourth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like some Green Food Coloring to make Green food and drinks for St. Patrick's Day. Find some in the bushes and bring it back to him in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Green Food Coloring |reward2=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name3=The End of the Rainbow |type3=main |desc3=O'Sarah (the Sixth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Pots of Gold. Find them by whacking end-of-the-rainbows out in the wild and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Pots'o'Gold |reward3=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Leprechaun Hats |type4=main |desc4=O'Reilly (the Seventh Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Leprechaun Hats to replace his missing hat. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Leprechaun Hats |reward4=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Stilts |type5=main |desc5=O'Brien (the Eighth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find him some Stilts to make him taller. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Stilts |reward5=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points }} Seamus's Shillelagh Questline Seamus says his Shillelagh is getting old and worn. Since you don't know what a Shillelagh is, he suggests that you learn by making a new one for him. This questline became available on March 7. or 2 20 Progress Points |name2=Piggies for Larding |type2=main |desc2=Round up some Piggies by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Seamus in the Commons. |task2=Round up 20 Pigs |reward2=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name3=A Steady Flame |type3=main |desc3=Collect Fresh Pine Wood and Fire Pit Stones by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Seamus in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Fire Pit Stones Find 20 Fresh Pine Wood |reward3=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Chisels |type4=main |desc4=Find Chisels in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Seamus in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Wood Chisels |reward4=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Varnish |type5=main |desc5=Find Varnish in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Seamus in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Varnish |reward5=6% Level or 5 50 Progress Points and a }} Completing the above quest sequence gives you the King of Clubs achievement, with its 1 reward. Initially, a bug prevented people who did so from getting the achievement. This bug was fixed on March 9. If you completed the sequence, but didn't get the achievement, you need to talk to Seamus once more. Sssave the Sssnakes Questline Snakes in Bushwhackia keep getting whacked. This makes their leader, Slytherin (no relation), sad. He asssksss you to do something about it. This questline became available on March 8. or 2 20 Progress Points |name2 = Snake Treats|type2 = main|desc2 = Find Snake Treats in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Slytherin in the Commons.|task2 = Find 20 Snake Treats|reward2 = 2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points|name3 = Snake Migration Maps|type3 = main|desc3 = Find Snake Migration Maps in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Slytherin in the Commons.|task3 = Find 20 Snake Migration Maps|reward3 = 2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points|name4 = Snake Rescue|type4 = main|desc4 = Round up Wild Snakes by whacking in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Slytherin in the Commons.|task4 = Round up 20 Brown Snakes|reward4 = 6% Level or 5 50 Progress Points}} Alexander Keith Special Questline Mr. Keith wants to brew the perfect beer, but needs just a few more items in order to get started. It will take some time, but with your help, he will produce "A Perfect Brew!" The first quest became available on March 9. or 5 50 Progress Points Title : Brewmaster |name2=Brewing Pot |type2=child |desc2=Alexander needs a Brew Pot to get his special St. Patrick's Day ale started. You can find Brewing Pots in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 24 Brewing Pot |reward2=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name3=Assorted Malt and Hops |type3=child |desc3=Alexander needs Malt and Hops to cook up his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Malt and Hops in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Malt Find 20 Hops |reward3=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Bring It To a Boil |type4=child |desc4=Alexander needs Firewood to bring his special St. Patrick's Day ale to a boil. You can find Firewood in bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 24 Firewood |reward4=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Funnel Time |type5=child |desc5=Alexander needs Funnels to strain the wort in his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Funnels in bushes anywhere in the world. |task5=Find 24 Funnels |reward5=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name6=The Yeast You Can Do |type6=child |desc6=Alexander needs Yeast to finish up his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Yeast in bushes anywhere in the world. |task6=Find 24 Yeast |reward6=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name7=Super Syphon |type7=child |desc7=Alexander needs Syphon to bottle his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find syphons in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 24 Syphons |reward7=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points }} Siobhan's Feast Siobhan wants to prepare some traditional Irish dishes on her table. Of course, she wants you to find the ingredients for her. This questline became available on March 15. or 2 20 Progress Points |name2=Corned Beef |type2=main |desc2=Find Cans of Corned Beef in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Siobhan in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Cans of Corned Beef |reward2=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name3=Cabbages |type3=main |desc3=Recover stolen Cabbages by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Siobhan in the Commons. |task3=Recover 20 Cabbages |reward3=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Potatoes |type4=main |desc4=Find Potatoes in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Siobhan in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Potatoes |reward4=2% Level or 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Apple Amber |type5=main |desc5=Find Apple Amber in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Siobhan in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Apple Amber |reward5=6% Level or 5 50 Progress Points }} (Click to see whole picture) Leprechaun Drops Unlike last year, leprechauns always drop something when whacked: Three items each from one or more of the unlocked stations. Trinket Modifier On March 16, 2015, Dev Justin Stocks said in chat, "+Holiday odds cause more leprechauns to spawn, +Quest odds cause better drops from them." Leprechaun Token Rewards Gear |name2=Tall St. Pats Hat |desc2=It... might be a little big for you. |cost2=20 |name3=Four Leaf Clover Club |desc3=Whack those bushes with a 4-leaf clover. |cost3=20 |name4=Four Leaf Clover Cape |desc4=Your back will never be luckier. |cost4=20 |name5=Green Mustache Cape |desc5=The classiest St. Patrick's Day cape there ever was. |cost5=20 |name6=Green Mustache Glasses |desc6=Nobody can see through this St. Patrick's Day disguise. |cost6=20 }} Decoration Items |name2=Irish Rubber Ducky |desc2=Rubber Ducky, you're the one... |cost2=20 |name3=Lucky Poster |desc3=Who needs clovers when you have horseshoes. |cost3=20 |name4=Harp |desc4=It's the harp of the Irish. |cost4=20 |name5=St. Pat's Chair |desc5=Such a lucky chair. |cost5=20 |name6=Police Wagon |desc6=Where you're bound to end up if you party a little too hard on St. Patrick's Day. |cost6=20 |name7=St. Patrick's Mini-Golf Piece |desc7=(not needed for the Lucky Purchase achievement) |cost7=40 }} You can also buy items from the 2014 and 2013 events. Most items cost 10 bush bucks each, but the St. Patrick's Club, the Leprechaun Gnome, the Pot of Gold Sword, and the Personal Rainbow cost 25BB each, and the three 2014 pets cost 200BB each. St. Patrick's Snack Bag After all other items are bought (except for the miniature golf piece), you can get an St. Patrick's Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=30 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Older Achievements There are five achievements from previous years which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. }} }} }} }} Here are exact instructions for getting the Seeing Double achievement. Event Participation Prizes Category:Events